One Last Dance
by Lis.Prongsfoot132
Summary: Salazar had to kill Godric but he decided to call his lover before he kills. What would Godric react to his phone call as he already figured the purpose? Pairing: SSxGG. BE warning. Donno which genre does it belong to so I didn't choose. Suggestions and comments are always welcome. Plz ignore my grammar mistakes lol.


Salazar Slytherin curled his lips.

He was the viper in the darkness, bringing a rose before he kills.

Godric Gryffindor was lying lazily on the couch when the phone rang.

"Hello?" With soft voice like the touch of velvet, he picked the phone up.

No responce.

"Anyone there?"

Nothing.

Godric suddenly knew who was calling, he twisted his fingers and flipped the phone around. The deathly lure. "Sal?"

The person on the other side smiled. "Nice try, Godric. Are you wondering what I called you for?"

"Not at all, Sal." Godric answered casually. "Because I already knew." The last tone was up-rising softly, indicating his relaxed feeling.

"Hmm…" Salazar seemed to be considering, "Sounds like you are not afraid at all. Why are you so sure that I won't kill you?"

" 'cuz you won't."

How smart he is, Godric could alway anticipate his feelings. Enticing like hell, but dangerous. Deathly dangerous. Things are getting interesting, Salazar thought.

"Then do you know, that-" The viper paused a bit, he was getting more and more excited to see how his beauty would response. "There're 24, oh wait, 26-hidden cameras in your manor, right now?"

Godric beamed gracefully. "My dear, you counted wrong. There should be 26, but I _accidentally_ broke the one in my washroom-which, I really don't understand what in the person's mind when he set that up-so there's 25 right now."

"Ah, 'Mr. Deathly Rose' really deserves his reputation. I have to claim that the hidden camera in _thine_ washroom was only for appreciative purposes-"

"I can't really agree with _thy taste_ , sir." Godric changed a position and kept lying on the sofa. "But I apologize for breaking that camera."

"And hacking the other ones? I'm really amazed by you, Godric. Although we're not on the same side," Salazar paused, "I have to say that you've done a great job protecting _yourself_."

The other person grinned, pretending that he did not hear the sarcastic tone. "Thanks, Sal, I appreciate that. However, I think you've got some more important things to do other than having a pleasant phone chat with me."

"Sure. But since I've changed my mind…Do you mind singing for me?" The voice suddenly softened.

"Of course not. Which song do you want, Sal?"

" _Just One Last Dance_ , Godric. I think you know that one."

"As you wish." The blonde man took a bow-although Salazar could not see-and started singing. His voice traveled through his microphone, through the signal waves in the air, then reached Salazar's side. The song echoed in the rain, in the city full of thousands and thousands of people, also echoed in the viper's heart.

This was the last song his love could sing, for him and only him.

 _"We meet in the night in the Spanish cafe_

 _I look in your eyes just don't know what to say_

 _It feels like I'm drowning in salty water"_

He remembered when they first met, two proud teenagers they were-challenging each other for a duel in the burning sun. Their faces were carved on the other one's heart after their first met, and forever.

 _"A few hours left 'til the sun's gonna rise_

 _Tomorrow will come an it's time to realize_

 _Our love has finished forever"_

They both knew what would happen after this song, but they did not want to spoil the ending until it came. They were soul mates, so they knew each other deep down in the hearts, better than anyone else in the world.

So, just let it be.

 _"Just one last dance_

 _Before we say goodbye_

 _When we sway and turn round and round and round_

 _It's like the first time"_

Godric has never sang this song before, not in front of Salazar, because of the lyrics and the theme of the song. But this time was different.

Like it said, before they said goodbye forever.

 _"Just one more chance_

 _Hold me tight and keep me warm_

 _Cause the night is getting cold_

 _And I don't know where I belong_

 _Just one last dance"_

The singer smiled mildly. He recalled the happy memories they shared together, they were lingering in his mind at that specific moment, just like, like-

 _"Just one last dance_

 _Before we say goodbye_

 _When we sway and turn round and round and round_

 _It's like the first time"_

Like they never left.

 _Just one more chance_

 _Hold me tight and keep me warm_

 _Cause the night is getting cold_

 _And I don't know where I belong_

 _Just one last dance"_

Godric took a bow elegantly. The other side on the phone was quiet still, everything seemed to be still at that specific moment, like the whole world was touched by this song and no one dared to speak. Godric raised his glass full of red wine, took a sip and closed his eyes, forever.

Just one last dance.

All was over.

Salazar hang up the phone and put it down like slow-motion. His heart was aching like hell, burning and boiling and bubbling, yet he could not do anything about it.

All was over, he thought, that's how it's supposed to be.

The viper stood up from his chair, walked slowly towards the window. He casted a glance of the sky, it was raining violently, like the rain was going to wash off all the crimes in the world.

Salazar smiled and raised his wand, pointing towards himself.

"Avada Kedavra."

—The End.—


End file.
